In the present invention a scanning electrode is passed in opposition to a linear, blade-like electrode in a recording zone with a moving sheet of electrolytic paper disposed therebetween. As is well known in the facsimile art, the scanning electrode can take the form of a torsionally twisted helical shape disposed upon a rotatable drum. The drum is rotated while facsimile signals are applied to the two electrodes and the paper disposed therebetween is marked at the pressure point between them. From time to time, a transmitter may send signals which necessitate a different rate of feed before the scanning electrode. For example, when images without any great deal of information are being transmitted it may be desirable to use a course rate of feed. In other instances different transmitters may send signals which utilize different sweep rates and the equipment must be capable of receiving such signals. In addition, to produce an acceptable hard copy image the paper must be tightly disposed in the recording zone between the paper supply and the feed rolls which draw it from the supply. That is, the feed rolls must not slip while the scanning electrode is passing across the paper to place a graphic image thereon and the paper must be drawn from the cassette at predetermined time intervals.